


duplicate

by lusoimii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusoimii/pseuds/lusoimii
Summary: Felix always had a slight crush on his classmate changbin, who was sadly in a happy relationship. But as they break up Felix catches his eye, but not for the right reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm ringed as always at 6 o'clock, which is why Felix, as every day, dragged himself agonizing out of bed. Luckily it was Thursday and there were only 2 days left until the weekend, which he had been looking forward to. In itself, he had nothing against the school, but there was this one problem: He had to see his crush being all lovely-dovely with his girlfriend. Of course, Felix was happy for him, because all he wanted was for this person to be happy. However being forced to watch, was not his wish. On the way to school, he wrote with his friend Jisung, who seemed to have overslept again and had to sprint to get the next bus. Felix just rolled his eyes in amusement and then put his cell phone back in his pocket, when he finally arrived at the school gate. Carefully he slipped past all the people in the hallway into his classroom and eased himself into his seat.  
" Hey Felix, where is Jisung", he heard it coming from his neighbor, who was none other than his beloved friend Jeongin.  
" He overslept again.", Felix answered while he took his things out of his backpack and put them on the table in front of him. When he was done, he also turned to his friend and they talked about the last day, what's new, and why Jisung is so forgettable. So the usual. Jisung finally stormed into the classroom a few seconds before the gong and made himself comfortable in the seat in front of Felix.  
" There is the sleepyhead", came it from grinning Jeongin, who only gets an outstretched tongue in response. Not a second later all three friends started to laugh until the teacher finally got into the classroom. The first hours went like every other Thursday until it was finally the fourth lesson started. Actually, it was like any other, but it was special for Felix because this was the course with his crush. Which, if it was not clear, was Seo Changbin. Felix just did not know what exactly attracted him to the older boy so much. Maybe it was his style, his overall breathtaking aura, or it was the most heart-stopping smile Fexil ever saw. But he knew that smile would never be addressed to him because there was an issue. Changbin had a girlfriend. And this was also Kim Chaewon, which is why Felix just can't be even mad.  
She was an absolute angel and if Felix wasn't gay, he would have been happy to have a girlfriend like her. And Changbin, too, was aware of that. So he loved her a lot and they were actually a really sweet couple. What also made them really quickly to the couple of the school. Besides, Changbin certainly didn't even know him, since they never really had much to do with each other. Sure there were some group projects from time to time, but they never had a longer conversation together. So Felix didn't stand a chance, but his heart still went crazy every time he saw the boy entering the classroom. Felix knew he had to get rid of this.  
Again, his eyes followed the boy until he settled down a few rows in front of him. The Australian boy sat extra in the back row so he could watch Changbin safely without the danger of getting caught staring. Also this time the lesson was relatively boring. So once again Felix focused only on the pitch-black hair of his crush, which he would love to go through to see if it's really as fluffy as it looked.  
With that, he had totally lost the last thread to the class. Only when Chaewon entered the classroom and stood in front of Changbin he snapped out of it and realized that the lesson was over. She always came over during the break like the perfect couple they were. Felix quickly started to pack his things back in his backpack and occasionally stealed a glimpse of the boy. He also noticed that the two did not hold their hands as usual, and Chaewon just told him something. Unfortunately, Felix could not continue watching the scene, as his two friends were already yelling for him at the door. He loved them, but sometimes they were really annoying.  
After the school was over, Felix had to go on to his part-time job. Which was the typical place behind the counter of a cafe. Although it was nothing special, he earned a decent amount for his effort and there were clearly worse part-time jobs. It was also right in the middle of his way home, so it couldn't be more perfect.  
Felix was preparing a coffee when he heard the door opening again, so he quickly finished the drink and turned back to the counter. But what he saw with his eyes, wasn't something he was hoping for. It was the couple of the school. Chaewon and Changbin. Chaewon immediately sat down at a free table and Changbin went over to the counter, most likely to get the drinks. Felix quickly tried to slow down his breathing and not turn absolutely red, but he didn't have much time before his crush began to give up his order with his absolutely beautiful voice, which didn't make it better for Felix.  
"Hey. I'd like to have an Americano and", he turned to Chaewon for a moment, before turning back to Felix " probably a Caramel Macchiato". And then something happened, what drove Felix crazy: that damn beautiful smile.  
Quickly Felix lowered his head and took the money, whereupon he already pressed the receipt into Changbin's hand and turned to the machines. Changbin looked confused at the boy for a moment, but then quickly grabbed his cell phone and waited for his drinks. Felix on the other hand just tried to not mess up anything, which he luckily managed quite well. After Changbin took the drinks with a quiet 'thanks', he disappeared with the two drinks to the table where Chaewon had sat down. Felix would have liked to continue watching the two, but he was not paid for that and there were already new customers.  
Some time passed, until in the corner of his eye Chaewon suddenly left the cafe and left Changbin alone at the table.  
" She probably needed to go to an appointment quickly", Felix muttered, turning back to his work. However, his crush was still in the same seat 30 minutes later, but not in the same position. His head was laying on the table. Felix would love to know if the older fell asleep, which would be pretty cute. Then after a while, Felix heard quiet whimpering what he couldn't quite assign to someone, but suddenly his eyes were drawn in the direction of Changbin. Did these sounds really come from him? After almost all the people from the cafe left, it became very clear that the sound was coming from Changbin.  
And suddenly Felix understood what had gone down here.  
Chaewon did not have a surprising appointment. She broke up with her boyfriend. The dream couple just broke up and he witnessed it all. And actually he didn't know how to feel about it.  
All at once Felix felt helpless. He wanted to help his crush, but he was too shy to sit down and just ask what's going on. It was also kinda awkward because he is nearly a stranger. So he looked around for another method, which occurred to him after a while.  
A few minutes later, he headed for the table and put something on it. It was a hot chocolate with a small note which said " It's on the house. Cheer up, it will get better". Felix found this small gesture suited, and it didn't take long before the boy in front of him raised his head and looked at the drink with the note. Felix immediately noticed Changbin's slightly red eyes, which broke his heart. He hated it to see him like this. Why would Chaewon do something like this to him?! But Felix did not want to bother him anymore, so he just gave him a warm smile and went back behind the counter. However, when he wanted to look after Changbin again, his place was empty. Felix was sad about it, but also happy because the older at least got himself up again.  
It was not long before it was also time to close the shop, so Felix was on his way home now. When he got home he went to sleep immediately. But he just kept thinking of Changbin's sad face all the time, and how beautifully he still smiled when he ordered the two drinks.


	2. - 2

It was already the next day, but Felix still wasn't over the last one. Did all of that really happen? He also decided to not tell his friends, knowing that they would just tease him and not let him off the hook at any time in the future. However, he still wanted to try to gather the courage and ask Changbin if everything was fine again. The emphasis is on "try". Arriving at school, he already realized that the atmosphere was off and everybody seemed to whisper to each other. Weird.  
"Hey there.", and the next moment a hyperactive Jisung was jumping at him and Jeongin, who slowly walked besides Felix.  
"Hey you two, and Jisung is on time. Is the world ending?", Felix got a slight punch on his shoulder for that. Totally worth it.  
The three friends continued to talk in the aisle and waited until the first lesson finally began. During that time Felix's thoughts were already only filled with Changbin and how he would talk to him. They had the second lesson together and Felix really wanted to say "Hi" at least. And it would be nice, if he managed to do that without embarrassing himself.  
Soon the first lesson started and Felix had finally managed to calm himself and just take it easy. He didn't even notice how time was flying by, until Changbin came through the door and sat in his usual place. But Felix noticed so much immediately during this small way. His crush wore only black today from top to bottom, and had his hoodie pulled all over his face. He didn't even look around and just threw his bag next to the table and abruptly dropped himself on the chair with his head in his arms. And with that Felix was aware of one thing: his crush certainly wasn't in a good mood today. So Felix was no longer sure whether it was such a good idea to speak to him.  
As the lesson went by this decision sounded like the better thing. Moreover, Chaewon didn't show up at Changbin's desk after the second lesson for the break, which was actually not a big surprise for Felix. He packed all his stuff together and made his way to his friends in the cafeteria. The two were already sitting at the usual place and Felix suspected that they were arguing about some stupid thing, because Jisung's hand gestures were out of control. Felix sighed briefly before sitting down next to the two of them.  
" You don't understand! If we don't see air, fish will also not see what they're breathing in!"  
" Jisung. I. Don't. Care."  
" Guys, what's going on here?", Felix interjected to make it clear to them that he was also present. And he quickly realized that he shouldn't have asked that question. Immediately he was also inundated by all the thoughts and opinions from Jisung. Felix couldn't bear it any longer, so he was sending a cry for help to Jeongin with his eyes. Luckily, he noticed it and interrupted the other of talking even further without breathing ones.  
" Okay, I don't want to interrupt or anything, but do you know about the latest news?", Jeongin continued, looking at especially Felix with a grin. And before any of them could answer, Jeongin started to talk again.  
" Chaewon and Changbin broke up! Apparently Chaewon said she no longer has any feelings for him". Ouch. That was the only word Felix could think of.  
He had hoped that it would be a mutual break-up. Or at least that she cheated on him, then Changbin could be angry and not swim in sorrow. But no, that's though. Jeongin also told a few other news, but Felix was stuck on the first one with his thoughts. He didn't notice that the next lesson had already begun and the other two were waving their hands in front of his face. " Earth to Felix. We need to go", Felix snapped out of his daydreaming and quickly apologized to his friends, before storming to their classroom. The teacher just started the lesson, when they bursted inside and wanted to sit down in their seats. Sadly Felix noticed his place had been taken by someone else today. What an idiot. This is an unspoken rule that you don't sit down at another's seat, even though there is no official seating plan. Especially when your beautiful crush is no longer sitting in front of you and you can't stare at him anymore. But the person couldn't know that. However, Felix sat down somewhere else and was at least able to concentrate on the lessons more, so this was an advantage. But not for long.  
Felix began to capture movements, which were clearly supposed to catch his attention. He then turned slightly to the side only to find Jisung looking at him an pointing his head "inconspicuously" to the back. He looked at him only questioning, to which he only began to point back more furiously. Felix just rolled his eyes, before turning his head to the back and immediately snapping back.  
The only thing he found was Changbin staring at him with the most focused gaze. Everything in Felix's body just screamed "SOS". Suddenly he heard a quiet beeping out of his backpack, signaling a new message on his phone. Inconspicuously, he bent down to his bag and looked at the new message, which was from Jisung.  
" He's been staring at you like this the WHOLE time."  
Felix had to read the message about a thousand times to check, if he really understood the sentence correctly. After a while, his head turned back in the direction of Jisung and formed an silent "Really?" with his mouth. The other just nodded confidently and Felix turned back to the front, unable to process this information.  
Why did he stare at him? Did he notice that he was the boy from the cafe? It had to be it. That would make sense. However, Felix was not longer prepared to talk to his crush today, so he certainly did not want to be involved in a conversation.  
The bell rang and Felix sprinted out of his classroom like Sonic. He could even hear the theme music. He needed to cross out any possibility that the elder would talk to him about yesterday. Finally arriving at the entrance, Felix exhaled with relief and wanted to make his way back home, when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.  
" Excuse me", Felix slowly turned around, already knowing whom the voice belonged to. In front of him was his crush, who was just as out of breath as him. Which didn't look too unattractive, but Felix pushed that thought back into the corner of his brain.  
" Yes?", he tried to confidently answer, which he did not manage, after he ended up going a little higher with his voice than he intended.  
Changbin relaxed and let go of Felix's shoulder to also give him a nervous smile.  
" I just noticed that you are the boy from the cafe yesterday, right? I wanted to say thank you, after I just left, because your action was really nice. And I wanted to also ask if you want to exchange numbers?"  
And at that moment Felix switched off completely. What apparently was also noticeable to the person in front of him, as he only giggled softly and repeated Felix's name. Felix quickly caught himself again and nodded enthusiastically.  
" You don't have to thank me! And I would love to exchange numbers with you!". The next moment Changbin reached his mobile from towards him, whereupon Felix did the same, and both entered each other's numbers.  
Shortly afterwards Changbin said goodbye with a smile and Felix could just answer really quietly . He still stood there a few seconds and tried to suppress a happy little squeak.  
Did that really just really happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im trying to read over the chapters more now, because I noticed some mistakes in the last one...sorry for that! English is not my first language so bear with me. But im glad people liked the first chapter! :) and also thanks for the comment ObTeRi, thanks to you Im already sitting on the next chapter! hehehe  
and so thanks for reading & see you again next chapter! ^-^


	3. - 3

Felix spent the rest of his way home continuing to stare at his cell phone and admire the new contact in it. 'That was actually easier than expected', was his thought. Maybe if he had asked earlier, he would already have it for months. Once he was home, he did all sorts of duties, so he could really rest on the weekend. He definetely needed some after the last days. His eyes were already closing slowly in bed, as he was woken up again from his half-sleep. It was the ringtone of a new message. "Why am I always forgetting to mute this damn thing?" Felix murmured before he reached for the cell phone to turn it completely off. But then he took a quick look at the message.  
'Hey, this is Changbin' it started, and he was already sitting upright in his bed with the phone in front of his nose. He had planned to write his crush the next day, so he would not come over as intrusive. But he would never have thought, that he would get a message this early. Felix breathed in again, whereupon he clicked on the message and finally saw the full sentence.  
'Hey, this is Changbin. I wanted to apologize again, if I somehow have taken you by surprise with exchanging numbers' today. Immediately a smile conjured up on the lips of Felix. How nice this was of the other, although it would never have bothered him in the first place. Then he started reading again.  
'Besides, I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow? If not, we could meet up at the mall, if you're down for it. '  
Felix did not know why he was so lucky in the last few days, but he really would not complain. 'Of course', he immediately agreed and the two decided to meet tomorrow. Whereby Felix also made it clear, that he did not mind that Changbin wanted to exchange numbers so suddenly. Somehow he wanted to have that said.  
It was the next morning and Felix had been in front of the mirror for thousands of years. Actually, he already had an outfit in mind, but the weather had decided to make a 180-degree turn, which is why he was back at the beginning. After another eternity, he finally found an outfit, that consisted of simple tight jeans and a pink oversized sweater. You just can not go wrong with that. Also because Felix stood up really early, out of excitement, of course, he had plenty of time to go to the agreed place on time and not be late at all. He wrote Changbin if everything is still as planned, whereupon he got only a short 'yes' as the answer. However, that was completely enough for him. Felix now stood in front of the shopping center by a small tree, occasionally looking at the clock. He was indeed a few minutes too early.  
'But better earlier than too late' he thought. He kept looking for Changbin, until the boy finally showed up.  
"Sorry, I somehow totally forgot the time" he confessed when he arrived at the tree. Felix waved it off quickly, assuring Changbin it was okay. The two then went into the mall, whereon both went to a lot of different shops. Changbin wanted to get some presents. Of course, Felix trotted along and also dragged the other into some clothes shops. In fact, they got along really well for the first time and joked around as if they were already friends for years. Or just talked about all sorts of things. That's also why Felix slowly lost his inner panic, about him being with his current crush in the mall and just went on enjoying the day.  
"Changbin, what do you think fits better?", Felix then held the same sweater in black and in pink in the air, because he was not sure about exactly which color to choose.  
"Definitely the pink one. After all, you've already proven that you look pretty cute in pink, "and then Changbin turns back to his clothes rack, leaving a totally blushed Felix. He hung the black sweater back and then sprinted back to Changbin's side. After both of them had everything they wanted, they decided to get a coffee for the way back. It did not take long for them to get there and Felix was still staring at the big selection in front of him. He worked at a cafe, but he never drank a lot of coffee.  
"I'll take an Americano, and a Caramel Macchiato." Shortly after this sentence, Changbin turns to Felix with an embarrassed face.  
"I have ordered for you. I hope it does not bother you. " Felix shakes his head and thanked him. Actually, he has his problems making a decision and Caramel Macchiato actually didn't sound so bad. After that, Felix waited at the exit of the small cafe until Changbin showed up with the two drinks and handed of them over to Felix.  
"Be careful, it might be still pretty hot," and with the sentence, Felix also reached out for the coffee and thanked the boy beside him quietly. The next few minutes of the way to the exit consisted only of a few small talks, but mainly both of them only sipped on their drinks. When they finally arrived, Felix wanted to escape the somehow awkward silence by saying goodbye. However, Changbin was interrupted him, before he could even try to do that  
"Can I accompany you home? It's pretty dark already. "  
" Sure."  
Changbin slipped a small smile to his lips before slamming his already finished Americano into the nearest trash bin and then following Felix. And although Felix was more than happy that his crush wanted to walk home with him, it felt kind of weird. It was not even a week ago, when they spoke for the first time and everything was just too fast and sudden. It was not too long when Felix heard the other's voice, which apparently also noticed that the younger one was not quite present.  
"Everything okay, Felix? I did not want to force myself on you, if you do not want me to go with you, you have to tell me that. "Changbin now stood in front of Felix and immediately gave a really serious look. It took the Australian boy only a few seconds to regain his senses until he waved his arms in panic.  
"Oh no, that's absolutely not the case! For real! I am very happy! I'm just a little surprised that you are so nice to me. We do not even know each other very long. "In the last sentence, Felix turns his gaze slightly downwards and curses that he has now ruined this beautiful day.  
"Felix," Changbin approached him a little closer. "You are really sympathetic and you are also such a damn nice person. I immediately felt that I wanted you around me. Besides, after the whole thing. "He sighed briefly before smiling at the younger one again." Well, you know what I mean. You helped me to forget it at bit. "  
These words left Felix completely speechless. It made him so happy that he could somehow unconsciously help Changbin with something he was struggling. After a somewhat longer silence, Changbin gripped his neck nervously and began to speak again.  
"Do you want to go on?"  
Felix just nodded enthusiastically, and in the next moment, both of them walked in silence next to each other. Only this time it was not an awkward silence, but it felt somehow reassuring and relaxing. And quite inconspicuously, even Changbin let his hand sneak over to Felix's hand, what ended with both of them holding hand for the last meters. Until they arrived at Felix's house, so they let go again.  
"Sleep well, Felix. "  
"You too, Changbin. "  
They smiled again before Felix disappeared into the front door of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, im still alive. I just couldn't really write, because firstly I came back from Korea and I just needed to adjust myself again and then whole woojin thing happened...so yeah totally not in a writing mood. And now I have to prepare my college application, so it will be really hard to write, but I will try my best! This chapter feels kinda like a filler thing, so Im really sorry about that, but I hope you will still like it!

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you like this first chapter, and it got kinda long. I would be happy about some feedback or i don't know, random vines. I don't care.  
thanks for reading & see you next chapter


End file.
